Only Me and You
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. What are real friends, you ask? Mine definitely aren't ones. But the only person I really need is Troy. Troy Bolton. Troyella.


**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack :) Read the A/N at the bottom, yes yes?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I laid in my bed, looking up at the ceiling and sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated at times? I honestly don't understand anything anymore. And everything changed with just one boy. One stupid, egotistical, smart, amazing, funny boy.

His name was Troy Bolton. He had shaggy brown hair that he always flips to the side and the bluest blue eyes I have ever seen. For a jock, he was definitely smart. Captain of the Varsity Basketball team, and an all around all star at school. He was like Brad Pitt at East High. He had some haters, but I know he never mind them. He honestly didn't think anyone's opinions mattered. Except for his family's, his very close friends, a group – Chad, Zeke, Taylor, and Sharpay.

We had a thing for each other since the end of our Sophomore year, nothing really happened though. We just kept it a secret. None of my friends knew, and I thought that it was pretty sad. I didn't let them know because I knew what they would say, "What the fuck are you thinking, Gabi?!"

My friends, Sabrina, Chloe, and Valerie, no way in hell, have ever liked Troy or any his friends. They were were part of the Scholastic Decathlon as well as the drama club. They were usually brutally honest about everything, and I knew that some people in the school hated them. Sometimes, I was just there to hang out with them. Chloe and I had a friendship than us as a whole group. However, they despised them in every way. They would always talk shit about them and I would just sit there and say nothing. I could never trust them with the knowledge of the fling that Troy and I had.

Back to the thing we had for each other. It has been going on since the end of Sophomore year. During drama class, something had just sparked after I had to kiss him for the drama show. After that, we started hanging out more, out side of school, of course. We'd see each other in the hall ways and smile at each other, and he'd wink at me. My stomach would be full of butterflies and my cheeks would be pink, and he'd just grin at me, happy that he would be able to do that. Near the beginning of our Junior year, which is now, he came over to my house spontaneously one day, and asked me out. But I had made him promise to keep us a secret. He told me he would do anything for me, and I believed him.

He knew everything about my life. He was pretty much my best friend, other than Chloe. But Chloe didn't know everything. And I lied to her about pretty much half of my life with Troy. I felt bad, but I knew that what she would say would hurt me more than how I'm hurting myself keeping it from her. Great friends, right? I mean, they're great friends just, but like I said. Brutally honest. I covered my face over my pillow and screamed into it. Why did it have to be so complicated.

The past month that I have been with Troy, he would come over almost every night and we would just hang out and talk, or we'd go to the movies or something. It really didn't matter where we went together. As long as I was just with him, I felt so at peace and nice I was amazed by it. He was so sweet, he'd make me feel so special. My stomach started tingling inside while just thinking of him and I smiled from under the pillow.

I had met his group of friends. They were all really nice and friendly. They knew that they couldn't talk to me at school with my friends around but when we walked by each other in the hallways or see each other in class we'd wave or just smile. Taylor, and Sharpay were really sweet and pushy as well. They kept trying to get Troy to ask me out when we just had a thing. They'd find ways to distract everyone else just for me to talk to Troy at school. I was jealous that he had really sweet friends that would love to help him out with anything. Whilst also giving their support and honest opinions.

My phone rang and I groaned, getting up and looked for it. My blackberry was flashing and vibrating, the music from 'Breaking Free' playing. I answered.

"Hey, Gabs" Chloe's voice rang through my ears.

"Whats up?" I noticed some of my clothes on the floor. And glared at them, wishing they could already be in my dirty laundry basket.

"Watching tv, kinda bored," She laughed, "How are you?" I thought back to my day, where Troy and I were just staring at each other in drama class and no one really noticed but his friends. I'd hear Sharpay squeal at the looks we give each other. They knew everything and were cool with it. I just wished my friends were like that.

"Not too bad" I sighed and picked up some of my dirty clothes. I don't know if I could hold it from her any longer. She was pretty much my best friend, she deserved to know, right? As I stood back up I felt muscular arms around me and I squealed a little and giggled.

"Gabi?" I turned around and looked up into my baby's blue eyes and smiled. "Gabi!"

"Oh, sorry Chloe." I laughed, "I was distracted." Troy smiled down and kissed her head, and I pointed to the bed indicating he needed to wait "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to talk?" I put my dirty laundry in a basket. "Are you busy?"

I turned around and looked at Troy and he was smiling at me, "Kinda. I'll call you later" I automatically hung up without letting her say 'Bye'.

"Hey baby" Troy grinned as I walked over to him and he stood up. His arms were open and I walked right into them. He embraced me tightly against his chest and I smelt his cologne.

Everything felt nice again. All the stressful thinking about my friends was gone. It was just me and him right now. That was all I thought about.

"How are you?" I felt his chest vibrating as he talked.

"I'm good, I guess, how bout you?" We sat on the edge of my bed.

"Great, now that I'm with you." I smiled. He was such a cheese ball and he knew it.

A half hour later, we were on my bed, just laying there with my head on his chest, "What are you thinking?"

I sighed as he linked our hands together, "I dunno. How much longer would you keep this all a secret from my friends?"

Troy frowned down at me, "Baby, I'm fine with whatever you want"

"Troy, I don't know anymore. I can't keep this from them, but you know if I tell them they're gonna be pissed."

Troy sighed, "Does it really matter what they think?" His eye's shined from the television light, making them even look more beautiful. He looked into my eyes and I noticed a small sparkle. "Maybe you should tell them then.."

I sat up next to him, our hands still linked together and I rested my head on his shoulder, "I want to, but I know what they're gonna say."

He lifted my chin up to look at him, I kind of like it when he does that, it's sweet. "I will be here, by your side, whatever happens, okay?"

I nodded and our lips touched in a sweet kiss. I could feel him smiling into it. That was one of the best feelings in the world. When he kissed me, sometimes he would smile, and it'd make me smile too. We pulled back, his eyes twinkled and a smile played onto my lips. The special things this boy does to me..

My phone vibrated on my desk and I sighed, as it pulled us out of our moment and checked my text message.

_From: Mom_

_Won't be home til later 2night. Gnight. See u tmrw._

I sighed and shut my phone and another message came in.

_From: Sabrina_

_Hey, Gabs, Whats up? I'm bored.._

I rolled my eyes and put my phone on my night stand again.

"Who was it?" He put his arms back around me.

"My mom and Sabrina. Mom's not coming home til later tonight" I shrugged. It was quiet again and he tickled my side. I started giggling and he smiled, and kissed me, pulling me onto his lap. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" his arms wrapped around my waist, and linked both our hands again. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna tell them tomorrow." He kissed my cheek, leaving a tingly sensation. "I'm just scared of whats going to happen after."

"It'll be fine. You'll have all of my friends, and my sexy amazing self" he whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"Who ever said you were sexy and amazing?" I turned to him, a smirk on my lips.

He pouted, "I'm not?"

I tried keeping a straight face. The side of my lip started twitching and he was still pouting. He was so cute, I broke out into a grin. He was still pouting and I giggled. I kissed his pouting lips away and it broke into a short make out.

"So am I still sexy and amazing?" He whispered, our foreheads against each others. I grinned and nodded and he kissed me.

Later in the night, we just made small talk with my television off. A couple kisses here and there and I fell asleep on him.

The next morning when I woke up I found a note from him.

_Gabi,_

_I left in the middle of the night, sorry for leaving :( I needed to get home. Tonight was amazing. You're amazing. :) Just remember that I will be by your side tomorrow when you tell your friends. You're probably reading this in the morning, so Good Morning, baby. Wish I could give you a Good Morning kiss. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Text me when you get up._

_Troy xoxoxoxo_

– –

I walked into school the next morning and passed Troy and his friends on the way. I looked at him longingly, wishing to be able to go up and kiss him. They all smiled at me once they saw Troy looking at me. I smiled back at them and kept walking. My phone vibrated and I took it out, knowing it was Troy.

_From: Fluffy_

_Good morning, babe :) Did you get my note?_

I smiled. Troy's name in my phone was 'Fluffy', just in case my friends looked through my phone. I thought it was a cute nickname for him. Although he protested at first.

_To: Fluffy_

_G'morning :) Yeah, I did. Thanks xoxo. I think I'm gonna tell them at lunch._ _I'll see you in homeroom, hopefully we can talk really quick._

I sighed and looked up, my friends in my view and I walked up to them smiling, "Hey"

I heard a couple 'hey's' from them and we just talked. "What were you doin' last night, Gabs? You hung up on me" Chloe said, directing the attention to me. "You like squealed like you saw Zac Efron or something" she laughed.

I laughed a little, "Maybe I did." I thought of Troy. He did look somewhat similar to him.

They all brushed it off as soon as they saw a couple walking by, holding hands. "Wow, when did that start happening? Disgusting.." Valerie said aloud.

The girl turned around. I noticed it was a Scholastic Decathlon member. Her name was Haley. She was fairly pretty. The boy was captain of the swim team. He was pretty cute too. I thought they made a cute couple. But apparently my friends didn't..

"Um, people like them definitely do not belong together." Chloe talked amongst us.

I became really uncomfortable. Those two were just exactly like me and Troy. But it was more difficult between me and Troy. Fuck. This makes everything harder. I sighed silently and felt my phone vibrate.

_From: Fluffy_

_You okay, babe? You don't look too good._

I looked up and around and couldn't find him anywhere.

_To: Fluffy_

_How'd you know something was wrong with me?_

I looked around again. "Are you looking for someone?" Sabrina asked, catching my attention.

"Nah. I thought I saw them change something on the lockers, but they didn't." I lied lamely.

_From: Fluffy_

_Right behind Sabrina. In the other hallway. You okay? Xoxoxoxo_

I looked took a step or two to the right and looked behind Sabrina and Troy and his whole group. He looked up from his phone and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Who are you looking at?" Sabrina asked, turning around.

Troy immediately talked to his friends again and they all turned around making up a conversation. A small smile played on my lips. "No one. Thought I saw someone hot" I did.

"Oh," she laughed dryly. "Too bad it was only Troy and his friends."

I went back to my phone.

_To: Fluffy_

_Idk if I can do it anymore :(_

"You know, Troy kinda looks like Zac Efron.." Like I didn't know that.. "He's kinda hot." Chloe looked at him, leaning against a locker. I rubbed my arms uncomfortably. "He's looking over here." Chloe smirked.

I looked up and he was. But looking at me. "He's looking at you, Gabi. Why?" Valerie asked.

I shrugged, "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, go over there and ask what he's looking at." Sabrina shoved me in front of other students. I shrugged. It gave me the chance to talk to Troy. I turned around noticing them watching me.

"Uh, hey." I said uncomfortably to them.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, standing up straight from the lockers.

"Wait. Don't go near me." I said instantly. I started rubbing my arms again. "They're watching me. I'm supposed to be asking you what you guys are looking at since you were staring over here."

"Dude, Gabs, what kind of friends do you have?" Chad asked, nearly shouting, but not loud enough for them to hear. He looked over at my friends, "I think they're thinking somethings," he whispered.

I smiled and shook my head, trying to be serious. I put my hands on my hips, and leaned on my right leg. "I don't know" I said full of attitude. I wanted to laugh. All their lips twitched, wanting to laugh. "What were you guys looking at?"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips, getting a little closer to me. "You're friends are bitches."

"They look like they're about to come over here." Troy whispered.

"Thanks guys.." I said looked up at Troy. His eyes longing for a kiss, I frowned and turned around.

"What happened?" Valerie asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing. They're just being dumb." The bell rang and I walked slowly. "I'll see you guy's in Darbus' room. I gotta get something out of my locker real quick." They nodded and walked away. I sighed as the hallways started to clear.

Walking to my locker, I waited for Troy. Moments later I saw him walking down the hallway smiling and I smiled back at him. He picked me up and twirled me around and I giggled, holding onto him. I really loved these moments.

He put me back on my feet and caged me in between him and the lockers, one hand against the locker and his other hand cupping my cheeks. He swept down and kissed me lightly on the lips, making me want more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with more passion than he did, and he came back, kissing me harder.

"You okay?" He asked, a little out of breath after.

I nodded, "I guess. They saw a girl from our SD team holding hands with the Swim team captain and they started saying shit." I sighed. "Imagine what they're gonna think when I tell them. If I do."

"I thought you were going to for sure do it?" I shrugged. "Can you at least try, babe?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I will. I'll be texting you. But right now, we need to go to homeroom." he nodded, and we started walking hand in hand. "Y'know, you need to stop looking over at me when I'm with them."

Troy smiled, "I can't help it. There's a very beautiful girl across the hall, what am I supposed to do? My eyes just can't help but stare" His blue eyes looked down at me while we stopped a couple lockers outside from homeroom.

"Oh stop" I grinned. "I'll talk to you in a bit." I waited for a kiss while he was still looking down on me smiling. What the heck? "What?" I pouted.

"Nothing" He smiled.

"Where's my kiss?" I was still pouting. He was still smiling. I frowned. "Fine. I'll talk to you later"

I took a step and felt my arm being pulled back and next thing I knew my back was against the cool lockers and his lips were on mine, moving as one. I felt his lips move into a smile and I smiled back. We pulled back, both with grins on our faces.

"Bye, babe" He kissed me one last time. I felt my cheeks go warm, blushing and Troy laughed. "Awh, you're blushing. How cute" I smiled and looked down and he lifted my chin up and kissed me again.

"Bye" I smiled and walked into the class. Ah, I felt like I was on cloud 9. He's so amazing. And he manages to make me blush at random times too.

I hated walking into class. Everyone would always just look at you. I noticed Sharpay and Taylor smiling at me and Sharpay pointed to my cheeks, telling me that they were red. I was even more embarrassed and walked over to my seats next to my friends.

"Gabi! You're blushing!" Chloe pointed out.

I laughed, "Nah, it was nothing" I played it off as the bell rang. Troy hasn't come into class yet. The door opened and slammed against the wall and he walked in, almost stumbling and went to his seat, a goofy smile on his face. I laughed and faced forward in my desk as Darbus yelled at everyone to be quiet.

– –

I held my stomach because it was full of nerves. We were all standing around in the cafeteria just talking and hanging out, some people eating, others just doing nothing. I was in my little circle of friends as they kept gossiping and what not. I wasn't really paying attention. Just trying to figure out what to say. My phone vibrated.

_From: Fluffy_

_You look so cute when you're nervous :) xoxoxo_

I smiled and looked up spotting Troy sitting with his friends at his table.

_To: Fluffy_

_Haha, I'm extremely nervous. I know how they're gonna react :( I'm going to tell them soon though._

_From: Fluffy_

_Babe, you're gonna do fine. I'll be watching, kay? Wish I could give you a kiss! Xxxxx_

I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket. My friends were looking at me. "Who do you keep texting?" Chloe asked.

I shrugged, "Just some people"

They looked at me weirdly. "So, Gab's. Any boys lately?" Chloe asked and Valerie and Sabrina giggled.

I shrugged again. "Maybe?"

"Who?!" Sabrina nearly shouted, while they came closer to me.

My heart was pounding rapidly. It shouldn't be this hard, right? "Um." They looked at me in anticipation. "I'm dating Troy Bolton." I blurted out.

They started laughing loudly and obnoxiously. I just stood there, being quiet. I could see Troy, and he was looking at me weirdly. I shrugged. "Wait." Sabrina stopped them. "Are you beings serious?"

I nodded, "Why would I be joking about that?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Gabi?!" Valerie shouted. She caught many people's attention.

"You have got to be kidding me. You. Troy? No! That's disgusting." Sabrina spit at me.

"How long has this been going on?" Chloe asked as they all crossed their arms, glaring at me.

"About a month?" I said meekly.

"Wow, Gabi. You fucked up. Go break up with him. You and Troy can't be together. You guys

are like opposites. And he's disgusting. After all the shit we said about them, you just stood there being quiet. We should have known." Valerie told me angrily. They all agreed.

My eyes brimmed with tears. I knew this was gonna happen, "What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you guys?! You're supposed to be my 'friends' the ones that support me in everything I fucking do. Obviously not. This is why i've kept it a secret for so long. I knew you guys were gonna say something like this. Thanks for being such _great_ friends, guys." Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I shouldn't be crying. This is ridiculous.

"Gabi, no one gives a shit. You know that you guys aren't supposed to be together." Sabrina said, her head shaking in disappointment.

"Fuck you guys." I whispered and ran out of the cafeteria. I'm pretty sure I attracted more attention. But I really didn't care. I needed to get away.

I didn't get too far though, because Troy ran after me, yelling my name. I didn't stop. He caught up to me and lifted me off the ground.

"Troy! Put me down!" I tried wiggling out of his arms.

"No" he told me as tears were still falling freely.

"Stop, Troy" I told him quietly, not even trying to get out of his embrace.

"Baby." He put me back on my feet, and cupped my cheeks, brushing my tears away. "Calm down, please." he kissed my forehead.

"Troy" I fell into his arms, my face buried into chest. "They did everything I thought they were going to do."

"Shh" he stroked my back. Pulling me back to look at him. He lifted my chin again. "Don't mind them, baby. They're stupid for losing a good friend like you. They aren't real friends. They're gonna go crazy without you." I laughed at that.

"I doubt it."

"It's okay. We don't need them. We don't need anyone. It's just me and you. Just us against the world."

* * *

**YAY! My first completed one shot in forever! I'm so proud of myself. :) Even if it kinda sucked. Lol. Welllllll, im writing a story with one of my friends and I'm excited for you guys to read it! Lets just hope I actually get it done with? :)**

**Wellll, thanks for reading. Review, please?!:)**

**Lots of love,**

**Bailey.**


End file.
